supreme_emperor_of_swordsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Swordsmanship-seeking clan
History The Swordsmanship-seeking Sect he belonged to was an eighth-grade swordsmanship sect based in one of the Sixteen Provinces, Snow Province, in the desolated northern part of Land of Infinity. The Swordsmanship-seeking Sect was one of the human-governed sects from the One Academy, Two Villages, Three Sects, and Three Clans in Snow Province. It had occupied a large area on the Swordsmanship-seeking Mountain and had many disciples, including kung fu masters and gifted geniuses, for more than 1,500 years since its establishment. As a prominent sect, it was important to set up a good image among the kung fu communities.However, even dexterous experts were still humans and needed to eat and drink, which leads to the necessity of sanitation. When the proud kung fu practitioners did not bother sweeping their rooms, an organized "supporting department" came into existence naturally. The gate of Swordsmanship-seeking Sect looked as magnificent as that of a heavenly palace. People would praise and be swept away by its jade-decorated pavilions standing in folds, passageways zigzagging on water, practicing fields surrounded by trees, and rows of living buildings.Other than the mysterious exceptional geniuses ranked the first 20 positions, who were directly ushered into the inner sanctum of the sect for secret training, the other 2,000 disciples of the Swordsmanship-seeking sect were divided into five big academies—the Eastern Academy of green shirts, Southern Academy of purple shirts, Western Academy of red shirts, Northern Academy of yellow shirts, and Central Academy of white shirts.There were exactly 400 disciples in each academy, and they were differentiated from each other by the color of their robes. Not only did disciples of different academies live in different areas, but even their advancement in the realm of martial arts were also taken care of by different instructors. All of them had to undergo a one-year rookie training period.What was worth mentioning was that the 2,000 rookies could only be considered as disciples on the waiting list.It meant that if any of them were eliminated in the test one year ago, he or she would lose the right to remain in the Swordsmanship-seeking Sect and be expelled from the sect. In reality, there were countless tests in the Swordsmanship-seeking Sect. There was a minor test every month, a fairly important one every season and also a major one every year. The tests came in many types and forms, and it gave the disciples suffocating pressure.The Swordsmanship-seeking Sect was a school that thought very highly of competition.The process of sorting the disciples into five academies was one method of creating an area of competition.Every month, there would be a huge competition amongst the five academies. Each academy would select 10 finest representatives to compete in martial arts. Winning these contests of martial skill carried huge importance.The final rankings would determine the disciples belonging to which academy would receive the biggest amounts of effective medicine, manuals to mystical arts and other various benefits before the next competition—that is, before the next month. The disciples that belonged to the academy that achieved the highest ranking could even receive more guidance from the experts of the sect during their daily training.These resources and advantages were things that made the rookies eye each other.No matter which academy any teenager belonged to, he or she did not want to lose out because of a bad start. Members Qi Qingshan ch 25 The head, Li Xiejian, ch 47 elders Leng Yixuan ch 25 Shi Feizhou ch 25 Ding Buer ch 22 Liu Wenkuang ch 22 Juniors Lu Yuqi Blossom Sword ch 111 Guan Feidu aka Wind-chasing Swordsman, one of the Four Great Swordsmen of Snow Province ch 2 Shi Feizhou Ximen Qianxue ch 92 Li Lan ch 54 Lin Xin ch 54 Lyu Kuang ch 54 Wang Xiaoshi ch 54 Zhang Fan ch 26 Cao Yu, ch 24 Song Jiannan ch 8 Xiao Chengxuan ch 21 Li Yiruo,ch 21 Li Canyang, ch 21 Fang Tianyi ch 33 Nan Gongzheng!" ch 37 Li Lan ch 44 [[Category:All forces] Category:Ding Hao